1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bus bar module, and particularly to a bus bar module for connecting plural battery cells of an assembled battery in series.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a bus bar module attached to an assembled battery configured by stacking plural battery cells, a bus bar module configured to have plural terminals connected to each electrode of a battery cell, plural electric wires connected to each terminal, a plate and a cover is known conventionally (for example, see PTL 1).
In the bus bar module described in PTL 1, the plate has plural terminal receiving parts and plural electric wire receiving parts, and the cover is configured to cover an opening by being attached to the electric wire receiving parts by sliding the cover inside an opening of the electric wire receiving parts in a direction from the other end side toward one end side of a battery aggregate.
On the other hand, in recent years, adoption of a lithium-ion battery has been examined as an assembled battery of a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle. Since the lithium-ion battery may emit smoke due to overcharging etc., it is necessary to provide an upper surface of the assembled battery with a smoke-emitting duct.